


Window of Opportunity ~ art masterpost

by darklightdandelion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklightdandelion/pseuds/darklightdandelion
Summary: Art for Window of Opportunity by tricia_16





	Window of Opportunity ~ art masterpost

Hello everyone! This is my second year participating! I was so excited to work with one of my favorite authors [tricia_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16). check out the fanfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988256/chapters/37299299), Tricia IS the queen of fluff indeed. This year I was able to use a graphic tablet and I've learned so much.  
I hope you like the art It was an amazing experience and I feel that I improved so much. I'm so proud of the final product and I know next year is going to be even better 

Ps: I used references from [kibbitzer](https://www.deviantart.com/kibbitzer) and other images I found on Pinterest but had no way to link them :( 

~love Dan


End file.
